America and Britain's Little Sister
by TotallyIgnored
Summary: A new country called Eura aka Allie has appeared an equal distance from the UK and the US. Allie chooses both Britain and America to be her big brothers and that ends up with them fighting a little more than usual. She goes on lots of adventures with her big bros until they're kidnapped and she's stuck with no contact to any of the nations.To save her brothers she needs human help


- Eura -

My eyes opened to a world of color and beauty. The sky was blue and I sat in the middle of a flowery meadow. I sit up and rub my eyes. I can't help starting to laugh.

"Woooow this is cool!" I hear someone shout "...Do you think they have hamburgers here?"

"O-Of course not you Wanker!" someone replies

I peek over the tall flowers. It's funny to see the two guys arguing.

_What are they looking for? _I wonder

"Now we have to find _my _little brother" the guy that talks funny and has big bushy eyebrows says

"No, I think you mean we have to find _my _little brother" the other replies "Because naturally this new country is going to choose the hero"

So they're missing their little brother...Maybe I can go find him and tell him they're looking for him.

I start walking away then I fall over a rock "AAAAAH!" I faceplant "OW!"

Then I start balling "OWIE! OW! OWIE!"

* * *

Before I know what's happening both the people looking for their little brother run over.

"I think I have a little sister..." Bushy eyebrows says

"Or a female brother" guy who wants hamburgers replies

"Are you okay?" bushy eyebrows asks

"N-No" I sob "I h-hit my f-face!"

The hero offers me a really weird big thing that smells really good.

"Eat that it always makes me feel better" he says grinning

"America that thing is _huge!"_ Bushy eyebrows shouts

All the same I take it and take a huge bite out of it (probably bigger than I should have).

"Yummy!" I yell smiling and laughing

"She likes hamburgers" the hero apparently America says "She's totally my sister"

I look up at them "I'm your sister?"

"Yep, you're _my _sister not his" America grins

"I'm Britain" the man with big eyebrows says "And you're _my _little sister, not his"

I take another bite out of the cheeseburger "Are you brothers?"

"Not anymore" Britain grumbles, America gives him a mean look

I shut my eyes, I don't know how I knew to do this but I did "Stop fighting."

I feel them both freeze.

I open my eyes again "There's a bunny behind you"

America turns around "No there's not"

Britain turns around and shouts "Flying Mint Bunny!"

"Dude that thing isn't real!" America sighs

"Aww he's so cute!" I exclaim

America turns to me "...You see it...?"

"Uh huh!" I reply running up and hugging the flying mint bunny

"He's really soft!" I exclaim

Britain gives America a smug look "If your my little sister you can play with him all day"

I sigh "I'm tired..."

"If your my little sister you can have ... most ... of my-some-a few-you can have one hamburger" America stammers

I curl up on the ground next to flying mint bunny "Do I get to pick?"

"...Sure" Britain says

"Then I choose..." I yawn "Both of you"

* * *

- Britain -

"Did she just say _both?_" I ask

"She can't do that!" America shouts "Can she...?"

"Well it's her choice twit!" I shout "...Guess...We're both her brothers" I shudder

"Did she fall asleep that quick?" America asks

I nod "She's cute"

We both go over.

"Where does she stay?" America asks

"Don't know" I reply "I don't think she can beat up a buffalo like you so I doubt we can leave her here..."

"Well I'll go find a buffalo so we can check!" America suggests

"Just for that I say she stays with me!" I reply "You can't just throw little children at buffalos!"

America shrugs.

"Well I _guess _if we built a house or something she'd be okay" I reply finally

"No way!" America replies "She's totally coming home with me!"

"You can't just decide that...wanker!" I reply

"Just did" America crosses his arms

"Stop fighting" my little sister mutters in her sleep.

* * *

You know I'm not completely sure why I'm surprised after seeing her. She does sort of look like both me and America and sort of acted like both of us too. Polite but loud. Weird. That makes us sound like the parents but no way I'd be a "parent" with that wanker. She has blue eyes like America and the exact same color blond hair as me. It's sort of cute.

"Eura" I say finally "That's her name right?"

"Yup" America replies sipping on a coke that appeared out of nowhere.

"When she wakes up we'll let her decide on where she stays" I mutter

"K" America replies "She's gonna pick me"

* * *

- Eura -

I wake up. Britain is fighting with America over something.

"Mr. Britain, dude, why are you fighting with America?" I ask

Britain looks over "Nothing" he gives me a strange look a flinches a little.

"What do we do now?" I ask

"Well you get to decide who you go home with" America says smiling

"I think I'll stay here" I reply "I like the flowers"

"Yeah but you could get hurt!" Britain exclaims

"Not if we get rid of tripping stones" I reply

Even America looks a bit scared about the idea of leaving me all alone here.

"I'd be okay if you visited me" I sniffed "And I could build a big castle!" I feel inspiration striking "And I could make a big army to crush all the enemies in my path so I'm the one protecting my big brothers!" I punch the air "And I can have a big castle made out of flowers! _Pink_ flowers!"

Britain and America look at me open mouthed.

"What's wrong big brothers?" I ask

"Wow dude...What did you say before building a flower power castle?" America asks

"I'll make a big army to crush all my enemies?" I ask

"Y-Yeah that one" America nods

"Don't worry about getting a big army right now" Britain says

"OkeyDokey" I reply

"Okay so...basics...You know your name right?" Britain asks

"Yup" I reply "Eura"

"Do you know your human name?" America asks

"Uh huh" I reply "Allie"

"Sam?" America asks

"Yup" I reply "My name was Allison Joland but I don't like Allison"

"Well come on Allison, lets go build your flower castle" Britain smiles

I smile up at him _I love my new big brothers _I completely forget to ask how I know my name.

* * *

- America -

Britain had been acting pretty weird. Well...Weirder than usual. Especially since Eura (Allie? She seems to like being called Allie so I guess I'll just call her Allie...) woke up. I mean all she had done was asked why we were fighting and looked up at him with those cute little blue eyes. She acts way more like me than Britain she should totally be my little sister not his. He shouldn't even get to be her co-bro with me!

Allie is picking the prettiest flowers to put on her castle and Britain is clearing the area with a team of English people trying to figure out exactly how to build the castle. I meanwhile, sit in the corner sipping soda.

"America! Mr. America! Dude!" Allie yells "Come look!"

I smile "What'd you find?"

"What's dat?" Allie asks

I notice she's pointing to a snail "Well that's a snail" I say "They're really slimy and burn to death whenever they get near salt"

Allie looks up at me "B-Burn to D-Death?" her little blue eyes start welling up with tears and she starts balling "I-I d-don't w-want the snail to b-burn to d-death!"

"America you twit what did you do?!" Britain exclaims running over

"I just told her snails burn to death when they touch salt" I say innocently

"You don't tell little kids that!" Britain replies angrily "You've just upset her! Great going!"

He picks Allie up and starts whispering "Don't let the mean America bother you"

Allie stops crying. Britain smiles, I glare at him.

He's been a big brother before, I'm new at this! I never had to take care of Canada he was always an adult, so technically I have been a big brother just not this level of big brothering.

"My snail!" Allie yells "He might touch salt!"

I pick him up "Don't worry I'll make sure he doesn't!"

I slip the snail into the pocket of my coat "He'll be nice and safe in there I promise

Allie gives me a thankful look, Britain goes back to planning her castle (I need to get myself a castle, that'd be so cool! I just have a mansion! A castle would be so cool! I could have a moat and everything!) and Allie goes back to looking through the flowers.

* * *

- Allie (Eura)'s POV -

"Yaaay!" I yell jumping into flowers

My big brothers are so awesome.

They're amazing.

I'm glad they're my big brothers!

Too bad they're fighting so much. It would be so awesome if they wouldn't fight with each other all the time...

Britain brought people from his house to help build my castle. He was so funny. And America was promising me he'd get me planes or something cool for in my castle for when I was bigger. He also had me promised a big TV and videogames all the way from Japan! It would be awesome!

I was so glad I had awesome big brothers.

"Allie come look at the idea we have for your castle?" Britain asks

"Okay~!" I sing running over

Britain has awesome plans for my castle. It looked so pretty. And both of my brothers said they'd send people to help me out. And they both said they'd visit me a lot (America made sure to add "I'll visit you a whole lot more than Britain!")

I sighed "Where do I sleep until my castle gets made?"

"My house" Britain and America say at the exact same time

They both glare at each other and repeat "My house"

"My house!"

"_My house!"_

**_"My house!"_**

I laugh, they won't stop talking in unison and it's funny to see how annoyed it's making them.

"I got an idea" I say with a grin "Let's go to both of your houses"

Both America and Britain smile and tell me what a good idea that is but I have a feeling that they're both annoyed that I won't choose one of them. I'm slightly hurt, I'm just a little kid, I don't want either of my brothers to be mad at me for choosing one over the other. I frown.

"What's wrong?" America asks

I start balling "Y-You won't l-let me l-love both my br-brother e-equally!"

Both America and Britain apologize over and over again. We all agree to go to Britain's house first (America seemed a little sour on that idea).

I fall asleep on the plane to Britain's House...

* * *

_**Sooo...What do you guys think? So I had to put a lot of thought to the names for the new country xD...Well not really but let me explain it ;).**_

_**The country itself is called Eura. Because**_

_**1) It sounded cool**_

_**2) It's a mix of Europe and America you cut off the "ope" in Europe and add the "A" in America. xD.**_

**_Allie's name is just the first name that popped into my head that began with an "A" because both America and Britain's human names (Arthur Kirkland and Alfred F. Jones) begin with an "A" and for her last name I mixed together their last names :D. _**

**_Anyways. If your reading this on Wattpad you might also see it on TotallyIgnored's fanfiction account page. That's me it's not stolen. And if your on reading this if you see it on Wattpad under Makepastaaaanotwar_****_ it's not stolen. Those are the ONLY two sites I will EVER post it on. I will NEVER post this anywhere else so if your reading this on another site it's stolen and you should report it._**

**_So anyways thanks to everyone for reading, make sure to tell me what you think ;)._**

**_Btw if your on go to Wattpad for the full description._**


End file.
